


Nem is olyan szende (1. rész)

by marysidehouse



Series: A szerelem nevében [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, snanger, ss/hg
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Ez a történet az első része a "Szerelem nevében" című sorozatomnak.A hatodikos Hermione Granger legfőbb vágya, hogy megszerezze magának a rettegett Perselus Pitont. Ezért hajlandó kicsit kilépni a komfort zónájából is, hogy elcsábítsa a bájitalmestert.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Tudom, hogy ez a történet sokak számára ismerős lehet, de teljesen átírtam, és megszállt az ihlet, szóval így lett ez a sztori egy sorozat első része az átírás után.  
> A fejezetre vonatkozóan: Lumpsluck buliját korábbra helyeztem, és behoztam egy karácsonyi bált a 6. évbe.
> 
> A történet még nincs béta olvasva, az előforduló hibákért elnézésetek kérem.

  **_Első Fejezet_**

Hermione dühösen menekült McLagen elől, aki már hetek óta nyúzta, hogy legyen a báli partnere. A tanári kar hosszas gondolkodás után megszavazta, hogy ebben az évben is rendeznek karácsonyi bált,  Dumbledore legnagyobb örömére. 

Ekkor éppen a könyvtárban, a polcok között bujkált, mivel ott környékezte meg a fiú. McLagen nem bírta megérteni, hogy Hermione nem akart vele menni, pedig a lány elég érthetően hozta tudtára a döntését.

A fiú nem ért fel az intelligenciájához, ráadásul semmi másról nem lehetett vele beszélni, csak a kviddicsről, ami valljuk be őszintén nem tartozott Hermione Granger kedvenc témái közé, ráadásul már Lumpsluck elő karácsonyi partiján épp elég kárt okozott.

Egyszóval nem kért a társaságából, és nem csak az előbb felsoroltak miatt, hanem mert más tervei voltak a bált illetően. Mondhatni valaki mást akart "behálózni", és dühítette, hogy a több hónap alatt szépen felépített tervét egy tanulatlan kviddicsjátékos, akit még a csapatba se válogattak be, majdnem porba döntötte ezt.

Hermione megrázta a fejét, majd elmosolyodott ahogy arra a sötét ruhás varázslóra gondolt, aki lassan egy éve volt állandó szereplője az erotikusabb fantáziáinak is. Egy ideig persze kielégítő volt úgy kényeztetnie magát, hogy Perselus Pitonra gondolt, de pár hónapja elhatározta, hogy többet akar. Eldöntötte, hogy elveszti féltve őrzött szüzességét a bájitalok rettegett mesterével, akár akarja a férfi akár nem. Nem jó, ezt talán túlzás volt mondani, de a lány nagyon elszánt volt.

Óvatosan kinézett a könyvek között és egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy McLagen végre feladta a hajszát. Oldalazva kislisszant a könyvtárból, és felsietett a griffendél-toronyba. Amikor belépett a hálószobába elmosolyodott, mivel gyönyörű ruhája ott lógott már szekrénye ajtaján. Az előírás hosszabb volt, de nem érdekelte.

 _– Csak nem átkoz ki McGalagony vagy Dumbledore ha megmutatom a térdeim!?_  – gondolta a lány.

A ruha halványzöld szaténből volt, térdig ért és sejtetően megmutatta a lány kebleit. Tökéletes volt. Hermione végigsimított rajta, és lehuppant az ágyára.

 _– Most már csak újra át kell vennem a tervet és akkor tényleg minden tökéletes lesz_ – gondolta Hermione, és kellemes bizsergés futott végig a hátán, ahogy maga elé képzelte Pitont.

Minden az ötödik utáni nyáron kezdődött a Grimmauld téren, amikor megtudták, hogy a sötét hajú varázsló bizony mindvégig az ő oldalukon állt.  Hermione mindig is tisztelte a tudásáért, de emiatt másképp kezdett rá nézni. Megnyugvással töltötte el, hogy egy ekkora tudású varázsló is mellettük állt.  A férfi gyakran jött a megbeszélésekre, és Hermione ilyenkor mindig figyelte ahogy bevonult a konyhába, majd miután végeztek kijött. Tudta, hogy a férfi utálta, ezért soha nem kezdett el vele beszélgetni a köszönésen kívül. Egyik este észrevette, ahogy álmatlanul forgolódott a szobájában, hogy lassan, alattomosan elkezdett benne a tisztelet és a csodálat átváltani valami egészen mássá. Rádöbbent, hogy vonzódott a férfihoz.

Elmosolyodott az emlékein, majd folytatta a bál tervezgetését.

–  _A bevonuló tánc után a zenekar jön... az nem jó, mivel az túl zajos, viszont szerencsére csak tíz számra tudta őket leszerződtetni Dumbledore, így utána a gramofon fogja szolgáltatni a zenét... megvárom az első lassú számot és felkérem Pitont táncolni, akár tetszik neki, akár nem... McGalagony professzor amúgy is úgy intézte, hogy Piton sem ügyelhet végig a folyosón, szerencsére vagy inkább az én szerencsémre sok időt fog a nagyteremben tölteni... odamegyek hozzá, felkérem táncolni és elcsábítom... de mégis hogyan?_ – tűnődött el a lány és ajkába harapott.

Végül inkább úgy döntött, hogy improvizálni fog és annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Elment a fürdőhelyiségbe, lezuhanyozott és megmosta a haját. Egy darabig még olvasott, de aztán mégis az alvás mellett döntött, hisz a legtöbbet akarta magából kihozni a következő nap.

***

A bál Hermione tervei szerint alakult, a zenekar pontba este tízkor levonult a színpadról, és Dumbledore másodpercre pontosan akkor suhintott a pálcájával, hogy beinduljon a gramofon. Egy gond volt, Piton nem volt sehol. Hermione megfordult a tengelye körül, és idegesen az ajkába harapott. Már azon volt, hogy ha kell végig megy az összes folyosón, hogy előkerítse a férfit, de mikor elindult volna a kijárat felé, Piton pontosan akkor ért vissza a nagyterembe. Hermione elkapta a tekintetét, és rámosolygott, Pitont viszont olyan hirtelen érte a lány gesztusa, hogy nem reagált rá. Hermione felhasználta a férfi döbbenetét arra, hogy odasétáljon hozzá.

– Élvezi a bált, Professzor úr? - kérdezte egy széles mosoly kíséretében Hermione, és szemtelenül szuggerálta a szemeit. A férfi meredten nézett a lányra mielőtt bármit mondott volna. Ez nem volt jellemző rá, és Piton nem értette, hogy mi ütött belé.

–  A legkevésbé sem élvezem, Miss Granger - mondta végül kedvtelenül.

– Bizonyára azért nem élvezi a bált, Piton professzor, mivel nem táncol. Megtisztelne vele, hogy táncol velem? - kérdezte szemtelenül Hermione.

– Mégis mit képzel magáról, Miss Granger? - kérdezte felcsattanva Piton. Egyetlen diák sem mert ilyesmit kérni tőle, és ezt ő pontosan így szerette.

–  Gondoltam kihasználom az alkalmat, professzor úr - suttogta Hermione, és lassan megérintette a férfi vállát, majd végigcsúsztatta rajtuk kezeit. Hagyta, hogy a reflexei irányítsák, mivel a gondolatai csak visszatartották volna. Érezte, ahogy Piton megremeg kicsit a váratlan érintés hatására.

–  Ha táncolok magával békén hagy? - kérdezte feszengve a bájitalmester.

– Megtörténhet - mondta mosolyogva Hermione, és a tánctér felé húzta professzorát. Piton a lány derekára tette kezét és elkezdtek táncolni.

– Látom megszegte a ruházkodásra vonatkozó szabályokat - mondta Piton, és nyelt egyet amikor megpillantotta a lány sejtető dekoltázsát.

– Nem is tudja, mennyire, professzor úr - mondta Hermione kuncogva, és közelebb hajolt a férfi füléhez.

– Bugyit sem vettem fel - dorombolta a lány, és Piton teste megfeszült a kezei alatt amint kiejtette ezt a négy rövid szót.  Természetesen egy szó sem volt ebből igaz, de a férfi ezt nem tudta, és Hermione azt akarta, hogy ez így is maradjon.

A férfi elengedte Hermionét, és elvörösödve, sietve elhagyta a nagytermet. Hermione viszont önelégülten mosolygott a férfi hűlt helye után. Zavarba hozta Pitont, és biztos volt benne, hogy beindította a fantáziáját, hiszen bármennyire nem szerette kimutatni az érzéseit, ő is férfiból volt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fejezet még nincs béta olvasva, az előforduló hibákért elnézésetek kérem.  
> Kommenteknek örülök :)  
> Xx: Mary

**_Második Fejezet_ **

A bál óta Piton a szokottnál több pontot vont le a griffendélesektől. Ebben természetesen közrejátszott Granger szégyentelen alakítása is a tánctéren. Nem számított ilyesmire a lánytól, és borzasztóan idegesítette, hogy a gondolat beférkőzött a fejébe. Az, hogy sokszor akaratlanul rá gondolt, és arra, hogy nem viselt bugyit, ha nem figyelt eléggé az okklumenciára.  

Piton szerette látni ahogy leolvad a szemtelen mosoly a lány arcáról amikor jogtalanul vonta le tízesével a pontokat. Egyébként próbálta elkerülni a lányt ahol csak tudta, még a bájitaltanórákon sem állt meg az üstje mellett, mint korábban, csak gyorsan belenézett, és haladt is tovább. Biztos volt benne, hogy Granger csak szórakozott vele. Mi más oka lehetett volna arra, hogy kacérkodjon vele? Pont vele? Ráadásul alig múlt tizenhét éves, Piton pedig hamarosan betöltötte a harminchetet, ezért meglehetősen nagy volt köztük a korkülönbség.

Jó, lehet megnőttek Granger mellei, kikerekedett a csípeje és már a haja sem volt kezelhetetlenül göndör, de akkor is. A tanítványa volt, és egyébként sem akart senkitől semmit, főleg nem egy olyan okoskodó hormonbombától, mint Hermione Granger.

Ezen a napon a hó nagypelyhekben hullott, és Hermionénak semmi kedve nem volt a szabadban sétálni, persze a fiúk rávették, hogy látogassa meg velük Hagridot. Szerette a Hagridnál töltött délutánokat, de nem télvíz idején. A félóriás hideg teája és kemény süteménye után semmi másra nem vágyott a lány, mint egy forró fürdőre. Szerencsére ennek semmi akadálya nem volt, hisz kitűnő tanulmányi eredménye miatt McGalagony professzor elárulta neki a prefektusi fürdő jelszavát.

Jókedvűen sétált az ötödik emeleti folyosón, mikor figyelmetlenségéből adódóan neki ütközött valakinek. Egy magas, vékony valakinek. Lassan felnézett az idegen arcába, és elmosolyodott amikor meglátta, hogy Piton az.

– Oh, Piton professzor. Nem direkt ütköztem ám magába – mondta kacérkodva a lány, és végigsimított Piton mellkasán. Nem értette, honnan jött a hirtelen bátorsága, de végül betudta annak, hogy a bál elérte a hatását. Nem volt vak, pontosan látta, hogy amikor nem nézett oda, Piton bámulta.

A férfinek volt még annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy ellökje Granger kezeit.

– Granger magát meg mi lelte? Először a bál most meg ez? Azonnal fejezze be. Húsz pont a Griffendéltől – csattant fel Piton, és reménykedett benne, hogy ezzel megijesztette a lányt, de nem jött be a terve. Hermione hangosan nevetni kezdett ijedség helyett.

– Komolyan azt hiszi, hogy szórakozom? – mondta végül a lány mikor abba tudta hagyni a nevetést.

– Ne játssza az ártatlant, nagyon jól ismerem a maga fajta arrogáns griffendéleseket. Gúnyt űznek belőlem, de Merlin a tanúm, hogy ha nem fejezi be ezt a játékot a következő vonattal vissza fog menni Londonba – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Piton. – Örökre – tette hozzá gonosz, féloldalas mosollyal.

– Komolyan kirúgatna? Na de professzor úr! – mondta eljátszott szomorú hangon Hermione, és ezzel elérte, hogy Piton az arcába nézzen.

– Menjen a dolgára, Granger. Én pedig... én is megyek a dolgomra. Ne kelljen több pontot levonnom – mondta kimérten Piton, Hermione pedig csalódottan bólintott. Lassan elindult a prefektusi fürdő irányába, de mikor Piton is elindult az ellenkező irányba gyorsan visszalépett kettőt, és belemarkolt a férfi fenekébe. Piton döbbenten hátrafordult, és az önelégült lánnyal találta magát szemben.

– További szép napot professzor úr! – mondta szemtelenül Hermione, meg sem várva a férfi válaszát. Még utoljára végigmérte a ledöbbent, sokkolt férfit, mielőtt szépen lassan, ringatva csípőjét, el nem vonult volna a prefektusi fürdő felé. Útközben magában átkozódott, hogy nem gondolkodott, csak cselekedett, de legbelül tudta, hogy egyáltalán nem bánta meg, amit tett.

Piton nem tudott megmozdulni a sokk hatása miatt. Granger meg fogta a fenekét... még egy nő sem fogta meg a fenekét, nem hogy egy tizenhét éves kislány. Kislány... a ravasz kis boszorka minden volt, csak kislány nem. Könyvelte el Piton. Megrázta a fejét, és visszament lakosztályába... Ennyit a forró fürdőről.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harmadik Fejezet**

Hermione becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és sóhajtott egyet.

 _– Milyen feszes a feneke_ _–_ gondolta miközben ledobta talárját és egyenruháját.

Végigmérte magát a falon lévő, hatalmas tükörben és elmosolyodott. Imádta amit a tinédzserkor művelt a testével. Főleg a melleire volt büszke, de az igazat megvallva az alakjára sem panaszkodhatott, minden a helyén volt. Magára kacsintott, és ezzel el is nevette magát, hisz úgy viselkedett, mint Lockhart.

 Egy pálcasuhintással színessé és illatossá varázsolta a vizet, majd leült a kádszélére, óvatosan becsúszott és elmerült a forró vízben. Jólesett neki a melegség, habár a Pitonnal történt incidens már réges-régen feltüzelte a vérét.

 _– Egyedül vagyok, miért is ne tehetném meg? –_ tűnődött el, és szép lassan végigsimított a mellein, aminek hatására mellbimbói azonnal megkeményedtek. Halk nyöszörgés hagyta el ajkát mikor két ujja közé vette a bimbókat, és gyengéden morzsolgatni kezdte azokat.

 _– Oh Merlin, micsoda érzés lenne ha ezt Ő csinálná velem_ – gondolta és behunyta a szemét, miközben egy kicsit erősebben csippentette meg duzzadt mellbimbóit.

Egyre jobban felizgult és egy idő után már nem bírta visszafogni magát. Lassan lecsúsztatta jobb kezét a hasán, míg el nem érte úti célját. Apró köröcskéket kezdett leírni lüktető csiklóján, és halkan nyögdécselt ahogy átjárta a testét a kéj. Nem kellett túl sok idő és az Ő nevét sikoltva ért fel a csúcsra.

– Oh professzor úr... ez fantasztikus... ahw... Perselus... – kiabálta a lány, és hátrahajtotta a fejét, hogy átadja magát a tökéletes kielégültségnek. Észre sem vette, hogy valaki már percek óta ledöbbenten bámulja.

Piton megköszörülte a torkát, mire Hermione lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és elpirult. A buborékok már kezdtek eltűnni a víz felszínéről, így a férfi tökéletesen láthatta a formás melleit, amitől csak még feszélyezettebbé vált.

Nem tudta, mit mondhatna, hisz még soha, egyetlen nő sem sikoltotta úgy a nevét, mint Granger pár perccel azelőtt.  Persze volt már jó pár fizetős nővel, de azok nem rá vágytak, hanem a pénzére vagy épp Lucius pénzére, ha együtt mentek.

– Tetszett a műsor professzor úr? – kérdezte végül búja tónusban Hermione, és kiöltötte a nyelvét. A kéjre fogta a viselkedését, habár nem értette, hogy miért nem volt képes ésszerűen gondolkodni, amikor a férfiről volt szó.

– Maga szégyentelen – szűrte a fogai között, dühösen Piton.

– Lehet szégyentelen vagyok, de maga meg elvörösödött – mondta szemtelenül Hermione.

Elkergette az ellenérveit, és kimászott a kádból, majd lassan közelíteni kezdett Piton felé. Piton érezte, hogy remeg a keze de nem tudott semmit sem tenni ellene. Granger tökéletes, meztelen testén csorgott le a víz, és ez még erotikusabbá tette az egészet.

– Ha... nem fejezi ezt be... levonok ötven pontot – mondta Piton, és nyelt egyet. Hermione elmosolyodott, és végigsimított a férfi arcélén mire az megremegett.

– Ah szóval tetszett a műsor... lemerném fogadni, hogy ha nem takarná a talárja, látható erekciója lenne, vagy tévedek professzor úr? – kérdezte vigyorogva Hermione, és végignyalta az ajkát. Piton nem reagált, mivel le volt sokkolva.

– Amúgy mit keres itt, professzor úr? – kérdezte mosolyogva a lány így próbálva enyhítni a férfi zavarát. A vállára tette kezeit, és a szemébe nézett.

– Mondjuk fürdeni akartam? – mondta cinikusan Piton, és próbálta levakarni magáról a meztelen Grangert.

– Jó, de ez a diákok fürdője – mondta értetlenkedve Hermione, és felvonta a szemöldökét.

– A tanári fürdő foglalt – mondta érdektelenül Piton, és igyekezett nem bámulni a meztelen griffendélest.

– Ki foglalta el? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Mi köze hozzá? – csattant fel a férfi, majd hozzátette. – Öltözzön már fel Merlin nevére.

– Ne parancsolgasson nekem, pontosan tudom, hogy nem akarja, hogy felöltözzek. Maga erre vágyik – mondta Hermione, és hirtelen megragadta Piton kezét, majd a jobb melléhez nyomta.

A férfi döbbenten nézett Grangerre, de a lány csak elmosolyodott, és úgy igazította a kezét, hogy melle egésze a tenyerében legyen.

– Oh, professzor Úr... ,hogy mióta álmodtam erről... milyen puha a bőr a kezén – nyögte Hermione, és jólesően behunyta a szemét.

– Azonnal fejezze be, Granger... én nem kezdek ki diákokkal! – ellenkezett Piton, és próbálta levenni a kezét a lány formás melléről, de az egyre közelebb húzta, így esélye sem volt szabadulni.

– Senki sem tudná meg, Perselus – búgta Hermione pár centire Piton szájától.

– Magának még mindig Piton professzor vagyok!  – mondta dühösen, és végre el tudta rántani a kezét.

– Rendben van, Piton professzor! – mondta gúnyosabban, mint tervezte a lány, és ruháihoz masírozott.

Lehajolt értük, ezzel megmutatva legintimebb testrészét a bájitalmesternek. Piton kínjában felnyögött, ahogy szemei elé tárult a fiatal boszorkány nőiessége és ánusza. Hermione ajkán kaján vigyor jelent meg, ahogy meghallotta a férfi torkából feltörő hangot. Már nem törődött vele, hogy az esze mit sugallt, élvezte, hogy kínozhatta a férfit.

– Szeretné... megérinteni? Én nagyon szeretném... ,hogy megérintse, hisz... maga miatt ilyen... nedves – mondta Hermione szinte nyögve, és nem kapkodott a felállással. Mi több, szemtelenül többször is megrázta fenekét, ami ennek hatására picit szétnyílt így még többet mutatva a férfinek. Piton köpni nyelni nem tudott és még jobban elvörösödött.

– Csak öltözzön fel, és tűnjön innét!  – csattant fel a férfi. Mégis,hogy képzelte Granger? Akármilyen csábító ajánlat volt, Perselus Piton nem az a típus volt, aki a diáklányaival csinálta. Érezte, hogy meredezik pénisze, és tudta, ha Granger így folytatja olyat tesz, amit megbán. Hermione csalódottan fújt egyet, felöltözött és az ajtóhoz sétált.

– Nem fogom feladni. Egy nap maga könyörögni fog nekem, hogy csináljuk!– mondta határozottan a válla felett Hermione, és rácsapta az ajtót a döbbent, felizgult professzorra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Negyedik Fejezet**

Az elkövetkező pár napban Hermione akárhányszor meglátta Pitont önelégülten rámosolyogott, amire persze a bájitaltan professzor csak megrázta a fejét, és továbbhaladt. Elege volt Grangerből. Semmi kedve nem volt bajba kerülni amiatt, amit a lány művelt. Perselus Piton hiába győzködte magát, férfiből volt és akármennyire utálta bevallani magának, Grangernek gyönyörű teste volt. Mindene a helyén volt, annak ellenére, hogy még csak tizenhét éves volt.

Továbbra is igyekezett elkerülni a lányt a közös óráikon és a folyósokon is. Főleg azok után, hogy kiderült, Granger egyáltalán nem volt szégyenlős. Piton amúgy is feszélyezve érezte magát a fürdőben történt incidens óta akárhányszor meglátta a lányt.

Ezen a napon Piton helyettesítette Lumpsluckot, és ezért ő tartotta meg a hatodikos mardekárosok és griffendélesek bájitaltanóráját. Lumpsluck eltervezett tanmenete szerint az  _„Amortentia"_  főzetről tanított a diákoknak, de rögtön meg is bánta, hogy nem választott másik bájitalt, mivel Granger folyamosan, szinte már bántóan bámulta amíg ismertette a főzetet.

– Nos, melyikük óhajtja elsőként megszagolni a főzetet, és ismertetni milyen illatokat érez? – kérdezte Piton, és direkt figyelmen kívül hagyta a jelentkező Hermionét. Persze Hermione nem hagyta annyiban.

– Professzor úr, én szívesen megszagolom a főzetet. Más úgysem jelentkezett – mondta mosolyogva a lány, és a férfire kacsintott. Piton ledöbbent kicsit, de mivel tényleg senki más nem jelentkezett, egy sóhajtás után beadta a derekát.

 _– Ennek meg mi a fene baja van? Le merném fogadni, hogy Potter vagy a Weasley kölyök vette rá erre a hülyeségre, de Merlin a tanúm ki fogom deríteni –_ gondolta dühösen Piton miközben leemelte a főzetről a fedelét, és odaengedte Grangert. Hermione mélyen beleszippantott a főzetből feltörő gőzökbe, és elégedetten sóhajtott egyet. Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét mielőtt bármit is kérdezett volna a lánytól.

– Ismertesse milyen illatot, illatokat érez! – mondta Piton, Hermione pedig lassan kinyitotta a szemét mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Megsárgult pergament, fás jegyeket hordozó arcvizet... szantálfa... nem, nem szantálfa... hanem cédrusfa... igen biztos, hogy cédrus – nyögte jólesően mielőtt folytatta volna. – ... ezenkívül még gyógynövényeket és... és whiskyt... jó minőségű whiskyt – mondta Hermione egy sóhaj kíséretében, és elpirult. Piton ledöbbenve nézett a lányra, hiszen Granger konkrétan a rá jellemző illatjegyeket sorolta fel. Hirtelen megrázta magát, és a helyére parancsolata a lányt. Olyan szinten felzaklatta Granger, hogy még pontokat is elfelejtett levonni tőle. Hermione látta a férfi zavarát, de csak elmosolyodott a nemlétező bajsza alatt. Páran kedvet kaptak Hermionétől és vállalkoztak rá, hogy ők is megszagolják a főzetet, de Piton csak harapósan megmondta, hogy miért nem jelentkeztek korábban, majd egy pálcasuhintással a táblára varázsolt egy receptet.

– Önök ma egy könnyebb, és veszélytelenebb szerelmi bájitalt fognak főzni. Az „Amortentia" idén csak elméleti anyag – mondta Piton, és az utolsó két szót nyomatékosabban megnyomta, majd gúnyosan Grangerre pillantott.

– Óra végén hozzák ki a fiolákat – mondta hűvösen Piton, és leült az asztalhoz. A diákok összeszedték a hozzávalókat, és neki álltak főzni. Hermione is belemerült a bájitalkészítésbe, így Piton egy kisidőre fellélegezhetett.

Óra végén, mikor már mindenki kivitte a fioláját és sietve elmenekült, Hermione csak akkor tápászkodott fel a padjából, és sétált ki lassan, komótosan a férfihez. Blúzát direkt kicsit kigombolta, és Pitonnak nyelnie kellett egyet, mivel mikor Hermione lerakta az asztalra a fiolát, a férfinek tökéletes belátása nyílt a lány melleihez.

 _– Miért nem hord melltartót? –_ gondolta frusztráltan Piton, és igyekezett nem bámulni a griffendélest. Hermione, miután a férfi a kezébe vette az elkészült bájitalt, lassan felegyenesedett, de nem ment el. Piton megvakarta az állát, és haragosan nézett a lányra.

– Mire vár Granger? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan. Hermione nem válaszolt, csak lassan Piton nyakához hajolt, és mélyen belélegezte a férfi illatát. Pitont kirázta a hideg ahogy megérezte a bőrén a lány forró leheletét.

– Hm... muszáj volt még egyszer éreznem ezt a mámorító illatot – duruzsolta Piton nyakába, majd felegyenesedett és az ajtó felé sietett.

– További szép napot, professzor úr – mondta a válla felett, és becsukta az ajtót.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ötödik Fejezet**

Hermione késő estig tanult, mint mindig, és rossz szokásához híven elfelejtett vacsorázni.

 _– Micsoda pech_ – gondolta, és korgó gyomorral felsietett a többiekhez a griffendél - toronyba. Egy ideig beszélgetett Harryvel, és átnézte Ron átváltoztatástan esszéjét, de mikor a fiúk elköszöntek, hogy mennek aludni, Hermione újra érezni kezdte a hasát.

 _– Ennem kell, nem érdekel az se ha büntetést kapok, de éhen fogok halni –_ határozta végül el, és kimászott a portrélyukon.  Lement a földszintre, és elindult a konyha irányába.

 _– De jó lenne, ha este tíz után is lehetne ugrasztani a manókat –_ gondolta fáradtan.

Mindeközben Piton dühösen rakta le a pennáját este tízkor. A zsebórájára nézett, és korgó gyomorral nyugtázta, hogy ezen a napon sem fog vacsorázni.

 _– Elegem van már ebből, a Roxfort professzora vagyok, csak nem átkoz ki Dumbledore ha önkényesen kiszolgálom magam a konyhában_ – gondolta Piton és felpattant az asztalától.

Becsukta a tintás üvegcsét, és a kandallót használva hamarosan már a konyhában volt. Körbenézett, és önelégült mosollyal nyugtázta, hogy végre levonhat pár pontot, mivel valaki a konyhapultnál tevékenykedett háttal a férfinek.

Hermione amint meghallotta a lépteket hátrafordult, és ijedten leejtette a tányért amit éppen kezében tartott, így az ripityára tört. Mikor észrevette, hogy „csak Piton” az kajánul, szinte ördögien elvigyorodott, és lassan a férfi irányába kezdett sétálni.

– Jó estét, Perselus! – suttogta a férfi fülébe, és egy gyengéd puszit nyomott az arcára, miközben elhúzódott. Élvezte ledöbbenteni a férfit, és szerette kihasználni, hogy a közelébe férkőzhet. Pitont kirázta a hideg ahogy a lány puha ajkai arcához értek.

– Miss Granger, hányszor kell elmondanom, hogy magának a nevem még mindig Piton professzor? – kérdezte dühösen a férfi. Arca ettől függetlenül bizsergett a lány csókjától.

– De hát senki sincs itt, Perselus, csak te és én. Miért kell ilyen mereven tartanod magad az illemszabályokhoz? – dorombolta Hermione.

– Elég legyen, Granger, az egy dolog, hogy maga... maga szemtelenül mutogatja a... – mondta Piton, és elvörösödött.

– A micsodámat? Hm? – kérdezte kárörvendve Hermione.

– A micsodáját bizony – mondta harapósan Piton, és ökölbe szorult a keze, ahogy eszébe jutott Granger vizes teste.

– Szerintem nyugodtan nevén nevezhetjük a dolgokat. Egyébként pedig nem szoktam akárkinek mutogatni magam ha érdekli – mondta szemtelenül Hermione, majd visszafordult a tűzhelyen fortyogó tejbedarához.

– Maga... átokfajzat – mondta haragosan Piton,és leroskadt az egyik székre.

– Szóval, esetleg kérsz te is tejbedarát vagy csak azért jöttél, hogy sértegess? – kérdezte Hermione, és Pitonra pillantott. Direkt letegezte, és mosolyogva nyugtázta a férfi ideges reakcióját.

– Nem engedtem meg, hogy tegezzen, Miss Granger – mondta Piton, és a szemei villámokat szórtak.

– Nem kértem engedélyt. Nos kérsz vagy sem? – kérdezte még egyszer, és elővett két tiszta tányért miután egy pálcasuhintással feltakarította azt, amit korábban leejtett.

– Rendben van, de csak mert éhes vagyok – mondta végül morcosan Piton, Hermione pedig bólintott.

 _– Ki gondolta volna, hogy Granger tud főzni? –_  gondolta Piton, miközben Hermione elé rakott egy tál tejbedarát. _– Jónak tűnik az állaga és az illata is finom –_ gondolta a férfi, és megkóstolta.

– Kérsz rá cukrot vagy kakaót? – kérdezte Hermione, de Piton csak megrázta a fejét. Ezúttal nem szólt érte, hogy Granger továbbra is tegezte.

– Miért nem vontál le pontot? Hisz nem lenne szabad itt lennem – kérdezte Hermione, és az ajkába harapott mielőtt leült volna Pitonnal szemben, és neki látott volna az evésnek.

– Nem tudom, de most, hogy mondja megtehetném – mondta cinikusan Piton.

– Nem válthatnám ki büntetőmunkával? – kérdezte Hermione, és kiskutya szemekkel nézett a férfire.

– Hajlandó kitakarítani mugli módszerekkel a bájitaltantermet, és a nappalimat? – kérdezte Piton, de rá sem nézett a lányra.

– Akármit kitakarítok, akár még a fürdésben is segítek – mondta búján Hermione, és végignyalta a száját miközben belegondolt abba, hogy hogyan fürdetné meg Pitont.

– Felnőtt férfi vagyok, tudtommal képes vagyok egyedül is megfürödni, Miss Granger – mondta Piton, mintha észre sem vette volna a lány erotikus felhívását.

– Tudom, hogy képes vagy rá, de én segíthetnék... ellazulni – mondta Hermione, és rákacsintott a férfire.– Megmosdatnálak... mindenhol. Kényeztetnélek – suttogta, és picit előrehajolt.

Piton kényelmetlenül nyelt egyet, és közben érezte, hogy ha a lány így folytatja, elviselhetetlen erekciója lesz.

– Maga kegyetlen, tud róla?" – kérdezte végül nagy nehezen Piton, miközben egy kancsó teát varázsolt az asztalra a semmiből.

– Nem tudtam, Perselus, azt viszont igen, hogy te kegyetlenül jó pasi vagy– hajolt át az asztalon Hermione, és a férfi arcába nézett miközben beszélt.

 Tekintetük találkozott, és Hermione nem bírta tovább türtőztetni magát, lecsapott Piton ajkaira. Piton el akarta lökni a lányt, de nem tudta, mivel elbódította szájának édes íze. Átvette a vezetést, és gyengéden bebocsájtást kért nyelvével a lány szájába. Hermione boldogan megadta az engedélyt, és elmélyítette a csókot. Csókjuk mindössze egy percig tartott, mivel Perselus hamar rájött, hogy ostobaságot művelt.

– Ezt mégis,hogy képzeli? Már többször is elmondtam, hogy nem csinálom diáklányokkal! – mondta dühösen Piton, és felpattant az asztaltól.

– Miért nem? Én kívánlak, és most már biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is engem. Miért ne tehetnénk meg felnőttek módjára? – kérdezte Hermione, és utána ment. Gyengéden megérintette hátulról a vállát, és Piton megfordult.

– Azért, Miss Granger, mivel maga a szememben még nem felnőtt. A teste lehet kezd felnőni, és lehet már jogilag felnőtt, de még a diákom.

– Nem érdekel. Miért nem bírod egyszer az életben élvezni az életet? – kérdezte Hermione, és gyengéden megsimogatta a férfi arcát.

– Mert nem tehetem – mondta alig hallhatóan Piton.

– Badarság – legyintett Hermione.

– Mennem kell – mondta Piton zavarodottan, és a portrélyuk felé hátrált.

– Rendben – mondta csalódottan Hermione.

Már így is többet kapott a férfiből, mint szabadott volna, szóval ezúttal nem volt telhetetlen.

– Holnap várom büntetőmunkán, és egyébként finom volt a tejbegríz –hadarta Piton, és elment.

Hermione az ajkához kapott, és elmosolyodott. Közelebb került a férfihez egy lépéssel, és végre tudta, hogy nem hiába törte magát. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hatodik Fejezet**

Hermione gondosan eligazította szoknyáját, és kigombolta a legfelső gombot blúzán mielőtt elindult volna a büntetőmunkára. Direkt a lehető legrövidebb szabású szoknyáját vette fel, és ezúttal tényleg nem vett alá fel bugyit.

Piton fogd meg ereszed el játéka után Hermione úgy döntött, hogy nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot. Tudta, hogy a férfi is élvezte a csókot, és azt is, hogy legalább annyira kívánta őt, mint ő a férfit. Hermione túl vidám volt miközben átsétált a klubhelyiségen, így Harry és Ron kérdőn néztek rá.

– Nem büntetésre mész? – kérdezte eltűnődve Ron.

– Ráadásul Pitonnal? – kérdezte Harry, és felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Attól még lehet jó kedvem, nem? – vágott vissza lány, és kilépett a portrélyukon.

 A fiúk csak megrázták a fejüket, és visszatértek a sakkjátszmához.

Piton idegesen dobolt az asztalán. Mi a francért ugrott bele Granger csapdájába, és hívta a lányt büntetésre?

– _Granger pontosan tudta, hogy így kettesben lehet velem. Ravasz húzás, nem is értem, hogy miért nem mardekáros –_ gondolta Piton, és töltött magának még egy pohár lángnyelv whiskyt.

A gondolataiba volt merülve, mikor kopogtattak az ajtaján.

– Nyitva van – szólt ki , és Granger be is nyitott.

– Jó estét, Piton professzor ! – vette fel a jó kislány szerepet, ahogy mindenki ismerte, és csendben a férfi asztalához sétált.

– Hét és fél centivel rövidebb a szoknyája az engedélyezettnél, lóg a blúza, a haja kócos és nincs magán talár. Soroljam még? – csattant fel Piton, és egy pálcasuhintással átváltoztatta Hermione ruházatát. Hermione fújt egyet, elővette a pálcáját és elsuttogott egy _finite incantetem-_ et.

– Szinte biztos voltam benne – mondta cinikusan Piton, és rosszallóan megrázta a fejét.

– Nos, mit kell takarítanom? – kérdezte Hermione, és a férfi szemébe nézett.

– Ott a vödör és a felmosó. A tantermet már rendbe tettem, viszont az irodámra ráfér a takarítás. Ha végzett átmegyünk a lakosztályomba, és kitakarítja a nappalit is – mondta Piton, és kinyitotta a könyvét, ami az asztalán volt.

– Én azt hittem, kefével fogom súrolni a földet, mint Hamupipőke – mondta ártatlan ábrázattal, enyhe csalódottsággal Hermione.

– Tudja, Miss Granger, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem hord bugyit, és semmi kedvem ahhoz, hogy megismétlődjön az, ami a fürdőben történt – mondta Piton, és fel sem nézett a könyvéből.

Hermione elhúzta a száját, és odasétált a felmosóhoz… ennyit a briliáns tervéről.

Granger elkezdte felmosni Piton irodáját, és a férfi igaz akaratlanul, de sokszor oda- oda pillantott a lányra. Nem értette, miért nem bírt parancsolni magának.

– _Még csak tizenhét éves… nem lenne szabad fantáziálnom róla…_ – gondolta Piton, de aztán mégis az ösztönei győztek, és megengedte magának, hogy ha már nem élhetett a lány ajánlkozásával, legalább elképzelte, milyen lett volna.

 _– …Granger lehajolna, és újra láthatnám a nőiességét, a formás fenekét, a combjait. Micsoda érzés lehet végigsimítani azokon a combokon. Rácsapni gyengéden a popsijára… ki tudja lehet, még tetszene is neki. Belenyalni a kelyhébe… Elég, Perselus most azonnal fejezd ezt be –_ gondolta Piton,és érezte, hogy nadrágja egyre szűkösebbé válik.  – _A picsába…_  – gondolta, és a kezeibe temette az arcát.

Eközben Hermione félszemmel figyelte a férfit.

– _Azt hitte, nem veszem észre, hogy bámul?_ – gondolta Hermione, és lerakta a felmosót.

A porrongyért nyúlt, és elkezdte letörölgetni a polcokat. Először csak a felsőket, aztán a középsőket, végül a legalsókat is.

 – _Műsort akart drága professzor úr? Most megkapja –_ gondolta vigyorogva Hermione, és lehajolt, hogy portalanítsa a legalsó polcot, ezzel láthatóvá téve a férfi számára legintimebb testrészét. Hallotta, ahogy Piton felnyögött a látvány hatására.

– Mindjárt végzek, professzor úr – mondta Hermione a két lába között, és ettől a pozíciótól teljesen látható volt mindene. Piton vörösödött, és érezte, hogy mindjárt felrobban a nadrágja.

– M… miss Granger… hagyja csak azt a polcot. Inkább menjünk át a nappaliba – mondta nehézkesen Piton, és áldotta Merlint, hogy a talárja kellően takarta merev férfiasságát.

– De még nincsen kész, még vissza van három polc – mondta Hermione, és megrázta a fenekét.

– Nem, most megyünk – mondta Piton, és nyelt egyet.

– Ahogy érzi, professzor – mondta Hermione, és kiegyenesedett.

Piton rá se nézett, csak a lakosztálya felé indult. Hermione követte, és azon töprengett, hogyan tudná megadni a kegyelemdöfést a férfinak.

– Most mit csináljak? – kérdezte Hermione miután Piton becsukta az ajtót.

– Seperjen össze… a polcokat inkább hagyja – mondta Piton, és egy pálcasuhintással rend lett a polcokon.

– Rendben van – mondta Hermione, és elkezdett sepregetni.

A férfi leült az egyik fotelbe és folytatta az olvasást. Reménykedett benne, hogy ékessége lelankad.

Hermione észrevette, hogy az egyik polcon a bájitalmester ott felejtett egy pohár vizet.

– _Remek –_ gondolta önelégülten, és a seprűvel kicsit meglökte a polcot.

A vizes pohár eldőlt, és az összes víz ráborult a lány mellkasára. Hermionén nem volt melltartó, így vékonyanyagú blúza rögtön átázott, és mellbimbói megkeményedtek a hideg víz hatására.

– Jaj ne – nyögött fel, és Piton azonnal felé fordult.

Pitonnak tátva maradt a szája ahogy megpillantotta az átnedvesedett blúzú lányt. Megszáríthatta volna egy apró bűbájjal, de nem akarta. Gyönyörű volt, és az egész látvány olyan erotikus volt, hogy nem bírt az eszére hallgatni.

– Levehetem? Nem akarok megfázni – mondta mosolyogva Hermione, és már gombolta is ki a második gombot a blúzon.

– Ez nem túl jó ötlet – mondta Piton, és nyelt egyet, de nem ellenkezett annyira, mint amennyire Hermione várta.

– Akkor szárítsa meg – vágott oda Hermione.

Piton nem ezt a reakciót várta, így inkább nem szólalt meg pár percig. Hermione csak állt, és várta a professzor válaszát, de az nem jött, így nem várt tovább. Kigombolta a blúzt, ledobta az egyik fotelre, és odasétált a férfihez.

– Ha nem lök el, az ölébe fogok ülni – suttogta a lány, és mivel Piton le volt sokkolva, Hermione beleült az ölébe, majd a férfi mellkasához nyomta meztelen melleit.

Piton felnyögött, Hermione pedig apró csókokat lehet a férfi arcára és a füle mögé.

– Ennek nem lesz jó vége, Miss Granger – mondta nehézkesen Piton, és Hermione érezte, hogy a férfi egyre merevebb lesz alatta.

– Dehogynem lesz jó vége… mindketten kielégülnénk – suttogta Hermione, és játékosan belenyalt a férfi fülébe.

– De… ha kiderül… ,téged kicsapnak… engem pedig… kirúgnak – mondta Piton, és óvatosan a lány arcába nézett.

– Nem fog kiderülni – mondta mosolyogva, és a melléhez húzta a férfi kezét.

Piton először nem akart engedni a csábításnak, de aztán mégis ösztönei győztek. Gyengéden rámarkolt a formás halmokra, és Hermione elégedetten felnyögött.

– Istenem, de… jó – mondta elhaló hangon a lány, és hátrahajtotta a fejét.

Perselus érezte, hogy a lány mellbimbói újra kemények, így ujjbegyei közé vette őket, majd lassan összenyomta azokat.

– Ahh... ez jó. Még, kérlek – nyögte Hermione, Piton pedig kicsit hevesebben kényeztette a lányt.

Az hangosan felnyögött, és a hátát homorította, hogy még közelebb kerülhessen a férfihoz.

– Még... ahh... csináld – nyöszörögte Hermione.

 – _Ezek szerint igazam volt, élvezné azt is ha elfenekelném…_ – gondolta Piton miközben teljesítette a lány kérését, és kicsit jobban elkezdte morzsolgatni a bimbókat, majd óvatosan megcsavargatta kicsit őket.

– Hm… ne hagyd abba… ez jó – sóhajtotta Hermione.

Piton hirtelen felállt a lánnyal, és átvitte a hálóba. Ledobta az ágyra, és egy pálcasuhintással eltüntette a szoknyáját.

– Mondja csak, Miss Granger, mit érdemelnek a rossz kislányok akik elcsábítják a professzoraikat?–kérdezte szigorúan Piton. Hermione megborzongott mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– B… büntetést? – kérdezte, és nyelt egyet. – _Vajon most nagy bajban vagyok?_ – gondolta izgatottan Hermione.

– Így van, Miss Granger, büntetést. Szóval mi lenne ha elhelyezkedne az ágy közepén négykézláb? – kérdezte Piton, Hermione pedig izgatott idegességgel teljesítette a kérést.

– Megtenné, hogy számolja? – kérdezte Piton, és Hermione rögtön tudta, hogy a férfi el fogja fenekelni. Félt, hogy durva lesz vele, de ettől függetlenül izgatta a helyzet.

– _Istenem de izgató –_ gondolta Hermione, és kicsit bepucsított, hogy a férfi jobban hozzáférjen a fenekéhez. Piton a lány jobb oldalára állt, és egy gyengédet rácsapott fenekére.

– Ahw – nyögött fel Hermione. – Ez nem is volt erős – tette hozzá sóhajtva.

– Számolni ki fog, Miss Granger? – kérdezte Piton, és egy kicsit nagyobbat csapott ezúttal, mivel látta, hogy a lány élvezte az előzőt.

– Kettő – mondta Hermione, és hátrahajtotta fejét.

– Három – ezúttal Piton nem sajnálta az erejét, és Hermione szeméből kicsordult egy könnycsepp.

– Ez már azért fájt, igaz? – kérdezte egy halvány mosoly kíséretében.

– Igen, uram – suttogta Hermione. – De, ne hagyja abba!

– Ha kibírsz még ötöt, megeshet, hogy megjutalmazlak – mondta Piton, és végigsimított a lány hátán. Dühös volt magára, hogy engedett a csábításnak, de a fiatal boszorkány olyan szinten feltüzelte, hogy nem bírt tovább ellenállni.

– Rendben van – mondta Hermione, és vett egy mély levegőt, mikor érezte, hogy a férfi újabb ütésre lendíti a kezét. Ezúttal nem ütött akkorát, és Hermione jólesően felnyögött.

– Öt – suttogta a következőnél Hermione, és újabb könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. 

– Bírd még ki – mondta szigorúan Piton, és újra rácsapott a lány, már piros, fenekére.

– Hat – nyögte a lány.

Piton látta, hogy túlságosan élvezi így a következő ütésbe több erőt adott. Egy részről haragudott a lányra, amiért elcsábította, szóval ezért kezdte elfenekelni, de másrészről viszont élvezte, hogy a lány élvezi az ütéseket.

– Aú... hét – mondta fájdalmasan Hermione, és már nyúlt volna a fenekéhez, de Piton eltolta a kezét.

– Egy ugyanekkora van hátra a másik oldalon és végeztünk – mondta Piton, és Hermione könnyes szemmel bólintott.

– Aúú – sikított fel mikor a férfi keze hozzáért.

– Végeztünk. Mit szokás mondani ilyenkor, Miss Granger? – kérdezte Piton miközben a szekrényhez  sétált, és kivett egy üveg fehér anyagot.

– Köszönöm, uram? – kérdezte félszegen a lány.

– Higgye el ez csakis a maga érdekét szolgálja. Jobb ha megjegyzi, Miss Granger, nem tehet meg akármit büntetlenül – mondta Piton, majd hozzátette. – Hasaljon le. Bekenem ezzel a krémmel a fenekét – mondta Piton, és miután Hermione lefeküdt kinyitotta az üveget.

Piton lassan elkezdte belemasszírozni a lány bőrébe a krémet, Hermione pedig jólesően felnyögött akárhányszor véletlenül becsusszant a férfi keze a vájatába.

– Szeretnéd ha esetleg… – kezdte Piton de Hermione félbeszakította.

– Igen – mondta elgondolkodva a lány, és egy felnyögött amikor Perselus bátortalanul végigsimított az ánuszán.

– Ne hagyja abba, professzor úr… – nyögte Hermione.

– Most, hogy hogy nem Perselus? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel.

– Nem zavar? – kérdezte Hermione, és az ajkába harapott.

– Nem, sőt kevésbé érezem tőle magam mocskosnak – mondta a férfi, és ezúttal határozottabban simította ott meg a lányt.

– Hm… ez nagyon kellemes, Perselus – duruzsolta a lány, majd hozzátette. – Lehetek olyan szemtelen, hogy arra kérjelek, hogy … elől is hozzám érj? – kérdezte Hermione, és kicsit elpirult.

– Most már nincs visszaút, szóval nem értem, miért kéne erre nemet mondanom – mondta Piton, és lassan átfordította a lányt a hátára.

Gyengéden szétnyitotta a lábait, és közéjük térdelt. Mélyen Hermione szemébe nézett mielőtt egy csókot nyomott volna a nőiességére.

– Húzd nekem szét kicsit, rendben? – kérte Perselus, Hermione pedig bólintott.

Legvadabb álmaiban sem remélte, hogy egyszer a férfi azt fogja vele tenni, amiről megannyi éjjelen át fantáziált. Hermione lassan széthúzta nedves ajkait, Perselus pedig egy puha csókot nyomott rá mielőtt elkezdte volna nyelvével felfedezni. Lustán, ráérősen kezdte el nyalogatni a lány csiklóját.

– Hogy ez… milyen jó… ahh... abba ne hagyd – nyögdécselte a lány, és közelebb húzta a férfi fejét ahogy átjárta a testét a kéj. Piton az ajkai közé vette a lány duzzadt csiklóját, és érzékien szopogatni kezdte. Hermione egyre közelebb ért a csúcshoz, majd sikítva elélvezett.

– Perselus… ahh… Perselus… ez mesés – kiabálta a férfi nevét ahogy a gyönyör úrra lett testén. Piton még pár apró puszit lehelt a lány lüktető nőiességére mielőtt az arcába nézett volna.

– Jó volt, kicsim? – kérdezte halványan mosolyogva, és megsimogatta az arcát.

– Nagyon – sóhajtotta behunyt szemmel Hermione.

– Én is élveztem, nagyon finom volt – mondta Perselus, és Hermione döbbenten nézett rá.  – _Ketten lehet játszani ezt a játékot, Granger –_ gondolta hozzá önelégülten.

 Hermione végül rájött, hogy mit csinál Perselus, így ő is elmosolyodott és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a férfit.

– Hermione megkérdezhetem, te még szűz vagy, igaz? – kérdezte kiváratatva Perselus. – _Tizenhét éves, és nem olyan mint a többi lány, annak ellenére, hogy milyen kacér... még biztos_ _az_ – gondolta miközben a szemébe nézett.

– Az vagyok, de szeretném ha elvennéd – suttogta a lány, és elpirult.

– Nem is tudom, nem vagy túl fiatal hozzám? – kérdezte Piton, de nem tudott tovább logikusan gondolkodni, mivel Hermione elkezdte kigombolni a nadrágját.

Perselus lassan pálcát ragadt, és eltüntette a ruháit. Hermione meglátta a sötét jegyet, és gyengéden megsimogatta ott a karját.

– Nem zavar – suttogta, majd megcsókolta a férfit.

– Biztos? – kérdezte Perselus, és Hermione érezte, hogy a falai kezdenek teljesen ledőlni.

– Igen, én vagyok az egyedül aki tényleg hisz abban, hogy a jó oldalon állsz – mondta mosolyogva, és óvatosan végigsimított a férfi merevségén.

– Jól hiszed... ahh. – Perselus felnyögött ahogy átjárta a testét a bizsergés. Már nem is emlékezett rá, mikor volt utoljára nővel.

Hermione mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy a férfi élvezi amit csinál vele, ezért felbátorodva rákulcsolta ujjait a férfi merevségére, és elkezdte lassan mozgatni. Még soha nem volt a kezében pénisz, de ismerte az anatómiáját, tudta a részeit, és nagyjából azt is, hogy hol a legérzékenyebb. Perselus becsukta a szemét, így észre sem vette, hogy Hermione mikor térdelt le elé. Hermione rámosolygott mielőtt megnyalta volna a makkját, és ekkor Perselus teljesen elveszítette a fejét. Hermione elmosolyodott, majd lassan a szájába vette a férfit. Először próbálkozva, majd amennyi belefért a szájába.

Perselus hangosan sóhajtozott mikor már közel volt a csúcshoz. Hermione gyengéden elkezdte morzsolgatni a heréit, és ez jelentette a férfi végét. Egy hatalmasat nyögött, és a lány szájába spriccelt. Hermione először bátortalanul ízlelte meg a férfi ondóját, de aztán elmosolyodott és mindent lenyelte.

– Hm... ez finom volt – mondta vigyorogva a lány, majd felült Perselus mellé és megcsókolta.

– Nagyon ügyes voltál– mondta Perselus, és közelebb húzta magához a lányt.

– Jobb ha én most elmegyek – mondta Hermione, és Piton nem értette, mi ütött belé.

– Maradhatsz ha akarsz – mondta végül és Hermione ledöbbenve nézett rá.

– Azt hittem… – kezdte Hermione, de Perselus beléfojtotta a szót egy csókkal.

– A terved sikeres, és most nem menekülsz – mondta a férfi, és Hermione szemei felcsillantak.

 – _Elcsábítottam? Azt hittem csak a testemet akarja –_ gondolta Hermione, és rámosolyogott a férfire.

– Szóval azt akarod mondani, hogy nem csak… nem csak a testem nyert meg?

– Nem csak a tested nyert meg, tudom, hogy nem vagy buta. Jó ez a szűz kurva előadás bevallom, lesokkolt, de végülis ha úgy vesszük elérted a célodat – mondta Piton és mosolyra görbítette a száját. Elkönyvelte, hogy többet mosolygott ezen az estén, mint az elmúlt évtizedben. Átölelte Hermionét, és lassan eldőlt vele az ágyon.

– Baj, hogy élveztem? – kérdezte sokkal inkább magától, mint Hermionétől.

– Én is nagyon élveztem – suttogta a lány, és megcsókolta a férfit.

– Tudom – mondta Piton, és egy pálcanélküli varázslattal betakarta magukat.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hetedik Fejezet_ **

Perselus és Hermione még egy kicsit összebújva beszélgetett, majd letusoltak és visszafeküdtek az ágyba. Mindketten tudták, hogy veszélyes vizekre eveznek azzal, hogy a lány a pincében tölti az éjszakát, de vállalták a kockázatot.

Reggel Perselus korábban felébredt, mint Hermione és elmosolyodott mikor észrevette, hogy a lány lerúgta a takarót.

– _Már értem, miért fázott a derekam –_ gondolta Piton, és végignézett Hermione meztelen alakján.  – _Mivel érdemeltem ki ezt a lányt?_ – tűnődött el miközben gyengéden betakarta Hermionét , és halkan kimászott az ágyból.

Felöltözött, megborotválkozott és hivatott egy manót, hogy hozzon nekik reggelit mielőtt Hermione visszaosonna a griffendél - toronyba.

Hermione lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és először nem tudta, hol van, de aztán eszébe jutott minden, és elmosolyodott.

– Perselus? – kérdezte Hermione miközben kimászott az ágyból, és felöltözött, majd egy pálcasuhintással rövid szoknyácskájából egyenruhát varázsolt.

– Itt vagyok – szólt Piton a nappaliból.

Hermione kiment és közben ásított egyet.

– Szia! – mosolyodott el , majd mikor odaért a férfihez lábujjhegyre állt és megcsókolta.

– Neked is jó reggelt! – mondta Perselus, majd hozzátette. – Ha kérdezik mit mondasz, hol aludtál?

– Majd azt mondom, hogy Piton professzor annyira kiborított, hogy a szükség szobájában sírtam reggelig – mondta nevetve Hermione.

– Rafinált vagy – mondta Piton, mire Hermione még jobban nevetni kezdett.

– Csak élveztem a veled töltött időt – mondta Hermione és kicsit elpirult.

– Reggelizzünk – mutatott az asztalra Perselus, amire a manók már felpakoltak mindent amit korábban kért.

– Édes vagy, de már így is nagy rá az esély, hogy lebukunk. Valahogy majd meghálálom – mondta Hermione, és még egyszer megcsókolta a férfit mielőtt elviharzott volna, mint ahogy a férfiak szokták egy egyéjszakás kaland után.

 Perselus döbbenten állt a szoba közepén és nem értette a lány viselkedését.  

– _De jó, az első órám pont a hatodikosokkal lesz dupla SVK, és kilencven percen keresztül bámulhatom, és nem kérdezhetem meg, hogy mi a baj –_ gondolta Piton, és belekortyolt a kávéjába.

***

Hermione gondterhelt arccal ült le Harry és Ron közé az SVK teremben. A fiúk furcsán néztek rá, mivel mindketten várták este vissza a lányt a klubhelyiségben. Már nagyban gyakorolták a pajzsbűbájokat, amikor Ron odahajolt Hermionéhoz.

– Hol a francban voltál tegnap este? Mikor értél vissza? – kérdezte Ron miközben Piton elindult körbenézni.

– Egész este Piton szemétkedését kellett hallgatnom miközben takarítottam. Nem mentem vissza a klubhelyiségbe, mivel képtelen voltam. A szükség szobájában sírtam – mondta Hermione fájdalmas hangon, és rögtön meg is bánta, hogy ennyire hiteles volt, mivel Perselus pont akkor sétált el mellettünk és mindent hallott.

– De azért jól vagy?  – kérdezte kikerekedett szemekkel Harry.

– Igen, de nem akarok most erről beszélni – mondta Hermione és megrázta a fejét.

 Perselus végigment a termen, és jó pár pontot levont Nevilletől és Seamustól Hermione kijelentése után.

 – _Nem elég, hogy akárhányszor rápillantok az jut eszembe ahogyan a nevemet nyögdécseli, most még ez is? Ezek szerint mégsem élvezte annyira? Óra után itt tartom, és kiderítem, mi a baja_ – határozta el Piton, és türelmetlenül számolta a hátralévő időt. Ennyire már régen várta, hogy elküldhesse a tehetségtelen diákokat.

Nem volt egyedül, Hermione talán még nála is jobban várta az óra végét.

Nagy nehezen persze elérkezett, és Piton a szokottnál gyorsabban szabadult meg diákjaitól.

– Miss Granger, maradna egy pillanatra? – kérdezte, de nem nézett a lányra.

– Megvárjunk kint? – suttogta Harry, de Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem kell, menjetek csak, majd beérlek titeket a nagyteremnél – mondta Hermione, és a fiúk egy bólintás után otthagyták.

Mikor Ron és Harry kimentek, Piton egy pálcasuhintással bezárta az ajtót.

– Talán nem élvezted ami történt köztünk? – kérdezte Perselus, és odasétált a lányhoz. Hermione mélyen a szemébe nézett mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Nagyon is élveztem, nem erről van szó – suttogta.

– Akkor ne menekülj – mondta Perselus rekedtes hangon, majd a lány nyakába csókolt és átkarolta derekát. Hermione halkan felnyögött, de aztán kiszabadult a férfi öleléséből.

– Elkések, de este lejövök, és megbeszélünk mindent – mondta Hermione, és sietve felkapkodta a holmiját.

Perselus mire felocsúdott a lány már sehol sem volt.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Nyolcadik Fejezet_ **

Hermione dupla átváltoztatástan után a könyvtárba vonult. Hiába havazott odakint, a fiúk ezúttal nem tudták rávenni egy hógolyócsatára. Egyedül akart lenni és gondolkodni, ráadásul még házija is volt, amit be kellett fejeznie. Leült az egyik legeldugottabb asztalhoz és sóhajtott.

– _Nem értem, miért viselkedett így, hiszen nagyon jól tudta, hogy ezt fogom mondani a srácoknak. Amúgy pedig nem is menekültem, hanem tényleg órára kellett mennem. Tényleg hihetetlenül jól éreztem magam vele tegnap este. Szerinte komolyan ennyit törtem volna magam, ha nem akartam volna vele semmit?_ – gondolta Hermione, és kirázta a hideg ahogy eszébe jutottak az előző este történtek.

– _Na jó, majd minden eldől, este beszélek vele. Most inkább tanulok és megpróbálom kizárni Perselust a fejemből._ Gondolta végül Hermione és neki állt az mágiatörténet esszéjének.

Eközben Perselus a nappalijában járkált föl s alá, és azon töprengett, mi lehetett a lány baja.

_– A sikításaiból ítélve nem az lehet a baj, hogy nem élvezte. Megijedt volna? Nem tudom, ki kéne derítenem. Amúgy meg mióta lettem ilyen? Soha nem érdekelt, hogy mit éreznek a nőt azok után, amit Lily művelt._

Végül úgy döntött, hogy nem vár estig. Hermione minden szabadpercét a könyvtárban töltötte, így biztos volt benne, hogy ott megtalálja. Megitta az utolsó kortyot a whiskyéből, majd sietve elhagyta lakosztályát. Amikor belépett a könyvtárban senkit sem látott ott, főleg nem Hermionét.

– Nem látta véletlenül Miss Grangert? – kérdezte Piton, Madam Pincet.

– Hátul van, mint mindig – mondta a könyvtáros boszorkány barátságtalanul, fel sem nézve a könyvből, amit olvasott.

 Piton vállat vont és hátrasietett. Hermione nem vette észre, így lassan a vállára helyezte kezeit.

– Halálra ijedtem – mondta Hermione egy sóhajtás kíséretében.

– Nem akartalak megijeszteni. Most tudunk beszélni? – kérdezte Perselus, és látszott rajta, hogy zavart.

– Rendben van – mondta Hermione miközben felállt, és elrakta a könyveit.

 Mivel senki sem volt a könyvtárban Perselus megragadta a derekánál fogva a lányt és megcsókolta. Hermione először meglepődött a férfi szenvedélyén, de aztán ugyanolyan hévvel visszacsókolta. Amikor szétváltak Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Szóval… szemétkedtem veled, mi? – kérdezte komolyra fordítva a szót Piton.

– Tudod, hogy csak Harryéknek mondtam – mondta Hermione és a férfi szemébe nézett.

– Na persze, én meg el is hiszem. Tudja mi jár ezért, Miss Granger? – kérdezte Perselus, és rámarkolt Hermione fenekére.

– Nem, de alig várom – mondta egy szemtelen mosoly kíséretében a lány.

– Azt mindjárt sejtettem – mondta elmosolyodva Piton.

– Még nagyon sok leckém van – mondta Hermione, és elhúzta a száját.

– Semmi baj, én megértem, még nekem is ki kell javítanom néhány fertelmes esszét – mondta Piton, majd odahajolt a lányhoz és gyengéden megcsókolta.

A lány közelebb húzódott hozzá, és átkarolta a nyakát. Perselus még egy pillanatra elmélyítette a csókot, de aztán próbált elhúzódni. Hermione még játékosan beleharapott a férfi alsó ajkába mielőtt szétváltak volna. Mindkettejük tekintetéből sugárzott a vágy. Egy darabig szuggerálták egymás tekintetét, de aztán ezt Perselus megtörte.

– Pontosan érkezzen a büntetésre, Miss Granger – mondta Piton, és Hermione körülnézett mivel nem értette, hogy miért váltott hirtelen a férfi hivatalos módba.

– Ott leszek – suttogta amikor észrevette, hogy diákok telepedtek le az egyik közelükben lévő asztalhoz. Piton bólintott, majd elsietett. Hermione mosolyogva ült vissza az asztalhoz, és próbált a házi feladatára koncentrálni, de csak Perselusra tudott gondolni. Na meg az ígéretesnek tűnő estére.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Kilencedik Fejezet_ **

Hermione vacsora után közölte a fiúkkal, hogy megint büntetésben van, mivel mikor óra után ott maradt, visszabeszélt Pitonnak. Harry és Ron kitartást kívántak neki, majd felmentek a griffendél-toronyba, Hermione pedig a pince felé vette az irányt.

– Szia – köszöntötte Perselus mikor belépett az irodájába.

– Szia – mondta mosolyogva a lány, majd egy pálcasuhintással lezárta az irodát.

– Elmondod, mi a baj? – kérdezte Perselus, miközben felállt és odasétált a lányhoz.

– Semmi baj sincs – mondta mosolyogva Hermione, és megcsókolta a férfit. Perselus átölelte, és elmélyítette a csókot.

– Akarlak – suttogta Hermione miután szétváltak.

– Mármint… mármint úgy érted? – kérdezte ledöbbenve Piton. Reggel még azt hitte, hogy Hermione megbánta, hogy belement ebbe az egészbe.

– Igen. Nagyon nedves vagyok – suttogta vigyorogva a lány, és megragadta Perselus kezét.

 A szoknyája alávezette, és nedvességéhez nyomta. Nem volt rajta bugyi, és Perselus érezhette a lány izgatottságát. Csiklója duzzadt rügyként emelkedett ki ajkai közül, így várva Perselus kényeztetését.

– Utálom beismerni, de imádom, hogy nem hordasz bugyit – búgta a lány fülébe mély baritonján, miközben gyengéden simogatni kezdte a lába között.

– Hm… ez nagyon jó – suttogta Hermione, és érezte, ha nem kapaszkodott volna Perselus vállába, a térdei feladták volna a szolgálatot.

– Menjünk a szobámba? – kérdezte pár perc után, mikor már Hermione sóhajtozása átváltott nyögdécselésbe. Hermione csak bólintott.

Piton átkarolta, és átsétáltak a lakosztályába. Amint levédte az ajtót bűbájokkal, az ágyra fektette Hermionét és feltűrte a szoknyáját. A lány lábai közé térdelt, és pár másodpercig csak bámulta nőiességét, a csillogó nedvességét és a puhának tűnő húsát. Először apró csókokat adott a lány belső combjára, a bikini vonala környékére, a Vénusz-dombjára és a szeméremajkai külső felére. Aztán egyre beljebb haladt, míg végül a csiklóját is megpuszilta.

A nyelve hegyével kőrözni kezdett a csiklóján, majd a kisajkait és a hüvelye környékét nyalogatta. Perselus beleremegett az első mélyebb nyalintásba, mivel talán még nagyobb hatással volt rá a lány íze, mint legelőször. Hermione hátrahajtotta a fejét és hangosan felnyögött a gyönyörtől. Lassan széthúzta ajkait, mire Perselus felnézett rá és elmosolyodott.

 – Szóval élvezted legutóbb – nyugtázta Perselus, és mélyen belenyalt a lány kelyhébe. Hermione nyögdécselt ahogy Perselus kényeztetette. Az ajkai közé szorította a lány kisajkait és finoman szívogatta. Hermione hangosan felnyögött ahogy a kéj átjárta testét.

Perselus a lány szeméremajkait kezdte el gyengéden csókolgatni, majd a csiklóját szopogatta. Először lassan, érzékien majd egyre gyorsabban és erősebben. Hamarosan pálca nélkül eltüntette a ruháikat, és egyik kezével rámarkolt Hermione bal mellére.

– Készen állsz, hogy beléd toljam az ujjam? – kérdezte kisvártatva a férfi, és mutatóujjával a lány hüvelybemenetét simogatta.

– Igen – suttogta Hermione, és hátrahajtotta a fejét ahogy a férfi ujja beléhatolt.

– Nem fáj, ugye? – kérdezte Perselus, de Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, csak szokatlan… olyan, mintha belülről masszíroznál – mondta mosolyogva Hermione.

– Mehet még egy? – kérdezte Perselus, és mikor Hermione bólintott még egy ujját belétolta. Hermione hangosan felnyögött.

– Feszít, de jó – sóhajtotta a lány. Perselus ezen felbátorodva lassan mozgatni kezdte ujjait a lányban. Végignézett a kezei alatt vonagló lányon, és érezte, hogy nadrágját szétveszíti erekciója.

– Remélem tudod, hogy nem csak neked jár a kényeztetés – mondta Piton, és elkezdte izgatni a lány csiklóját hüvelykujjával. Hermione kéjesen felnyögött mielőtt bármit reagált volna.

– Mindjárt… te jössz, Perselus… csak még egy kicsi kell… – mondta szinte nyögve a lány ahogy közeledett a csúcshoz. Perselus kicsit gyorsított a tempón, és nem sokkal később Hermione kiabálva elélvezett.

– Hatolj belém… érezni akarom, ahogyan… szétfeszítesz – kérte fátyolos hangon Hermione.

– Biztos? – kérdezte Perselus, de a lány csak bólintott.

A férfi elmosolyodott majd megcsókolta, és óvatosan a lány hüvelyéhez illesztette kőkemény férfiasságát. Lassan, gyengéden csúsztatta be a szűk szűz lányba. Hermione fájdalmasan felnyögött, és úgy érezte, mintha tűkkel szurkodnak belülről.

– Nagyon fáj, kicsim? – kérdezte Perselus, és megállt.

– Igen – suttogta Hermione könnyes szemekkel.

– Mindjárt jobb lesz – suttogta a férfi, és gyengéden letörölte Hermione arcáról a könnycseppeket. Megerőltette magát, és nem mozdult, amíg a lány meg nem szokta a méretét, de úgy érezte, hogy szétdurran ha nem mozdulhat meg hamarosan.

– Azt hiszem... ,hogy mehet – suttogta pár perc múlva a lány, és becsukta a szemét.

Perselus látta, hogy Hermione összeszorítja a fogait, így egy határozottabb mozdulattal beljebb hatolt, mire a lány egy fájdalmasat sóhajtott.

– Mindjárt jobb lesz – suttogta Perselus, és kijjebb húzta péniszét, majd hirtelen visszanyomta.

– Te jó ég… – lihegte Perselus. – … ez minden férfi álma… oh, de jól szorítasz – nyögte, és Hermione fájdalma ellenére halványan elmosolyodott.

– Örülök, hogy... élvezed – suttogta.

– Nagyon élvezem… hihetetlenül szűk vagy… fáj még?

– Egy kicsit jobb… most csináld úgy, ahogy te szereted – suttogta Hermione a fülébe.

– De… úgy nem bírom… túl sokáig – mondta Perselus, és elpirult.

– Hát majd lassítasz… ha közel lennél… a csúcshoz – nyögte Hermione, mivel a férfi közben elkezdte izgatni a csiklóját.

– Rendben van, ha ezt szeretnéd – mondta végül Perselus, és sokkal nagyobb lendülettel kezdett el mozogni a lányban. Hol tövig benne volt, hol pedig éppen csak a makkja. Mindketten ziháltak a gyönyörtől. Hermione egyre közelebb jutott a csúcshoz, és látta Perseluson, hogy neki sem kell már túl sok.

– Élvezz belém – tört ki belőle miközben orgazmusa első hulláma végigsiklott rajta. – Élvezz bele… a szűz lyukamba… kérlek – nyögte Hermione összefüggéstelenül, majd felsikoltott ahogy elérte a gyönyör.

– Perselus… ez az… élvezek… ne hagyd abba… soha – kiabálta a lány.

Ekkor már Perselus sem tudta türtőztetni magát. Ahogy a lány hüvelyi izmai körbe szorítottak, akarata ellenére beléélvezett. Egy hangosat nyögött, és egy pár percig hagyta, hogy átjárja testét a földöntúli érzés, de aztán észbekapott.

– Ne… ez nem… jó – nyögte ahogy legördült a lányról. Hermione nem bírt megmozdulni orgazmusa utóhatása miatt, így nem reagált a férfi kijelentésére.

– Bújj ide – kérte végül halkan, mire Perselus gyengéden a karjaiba vette.

– Baj van? – kérdezte elhaló hangon a lány, és Perselus arcába nézett.

– Beléd élveztem… ,és nincs raktáron esemény utáni fogamzásgátló bájitalom – mondta feszülten.

– Hogy- hogy nincs? – kérdezte döbbenten Hermione a bájitalmestert.

– Eddig eszembe sem jutott, hogy szükségem lehet rá. Tudod nem sok nővel volt dolgom, ráadásul ők rendszerint mindennap itták a sima fogamzásgátló főzetet.

– Ahhoz képest, hogy nem sok nővel voltál zseniális szerető vagy – mondta mosolyogva Hermione, és megcsókolta Pitont.

– Ezt bóknak veszem, Miss Granger – mondta Perselus a csók után.

– Na és a bűbáj? – kérdezte hirtelen Hermione, és felkönyökölt.

– Az szűz lányokon tudtommal nem működik – mondta a férfi elgondolkodva, és elhúzta a száját.

– A fenébe tényleg, ezt én is olvastam valahol… ,de ez azt jelenti, hogy akkor mocskos nagy bajban vagyunk – mondta kétségbeesetten Hermione, és visszadőlt az ágyba.

– Van rá esély, de nem biztos még – mondta Perselus, és hasonló arckifejezéssel nézett fiatal szeretőjére. – Majd kitalálok valamit – mondta  végül, de saját maga sem hitte el, hogy lesz működő ötlete.

Homlokon csókolta Hermionét, és magukra húzta a takarót.

– Jó éjt – suttogta Hermione, és közelebb bújt, mielőtt elaludt volna.

***

Másnap reggel Hermione korábban ébredt, mint Perselus, és elmosolyodott ahogy rápillantott az alvó férfire. Óvatosan kimászott az ágyból, és elment zuhanyozni. Kicsit fájt még a hasa az előző este miatt, de ez nem a rossz fajta fájdalom volt. Mikor visszament a hálóba már Perselus is fent volt és köntöst viselt.

– Szia – mondta mosolyogva Hermione, és megcsókolta.

– Jó reggelt! Most maradsz reggelizni? – kérdezte Perselus miután szétváltak.

– Szombat van – mondta Hermione.

– Ez igent jelent? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Perselus.

– Aha – mondta Hermione nevetve, és a nappali felé húzta a férfit. Mikor leültek az asztalhoz Hermione hívatta Dobbyt, hogy rendeljenek.

– Miss Hermione… Piton professzor… Mit keresel itt, Miss Hermione? – kérdezte kerek szemekkel Dobby.

– Kérlek, ne szólj erről senkinek, Dobby – mondta Hermione, és elhúzta a száját.

– Dobby nem beszél semmiről senkinek. Reggelit szeretne, Miss Hermione? – kérdezte kedvesen a manó.

– Igen. Megtennéd, hogy hozol nekünk kávét, pirítóst, sajtot meg vajat?

– Illetve valami gyümölcsöt, reggel nem tudok mást enni – tette hozzá Piton.

Dobby csak bólintott, majd eltűnt.

– Mi a mai programod? – kérdezte Perselus.

– Tanulok, aztán lemegyek a faluba, mivel ma roxmortsi hétvége van. Este átjöhetek? – kérdezte Hermione, és megköszönte Dobbynak a reggelit, mivel a manó közben visszatért.

– Igen, este ráérek – mondta Perselus, és mosolyogva végigmérte Hermionét. Hermione is elmosolyodott, áthajolt az asztalon, és megcsókolta Pitont.

Egy darabig még beszélgettek, de aztán Hermionénak mennie kellett. Perselus még utoljára megcsókolta.

– Este visszajövök – mondta Hermione egy féloldalas mosollyal az ajtóból, majd eltűnt. Sietve végigment a pince folyósokon, és fellélegzett a lépcső tetején, hogy egy mardekárossal sem találkozott össze. Nem is sejtette, hogy Pansy Parkinson az egyik boltív alatt állt, és kajánul mosolygott Hermione eltűnő alakja utána.


	10. Chapter 10

  **_Tizedik Fejezet_ **

Hermionénak nehezére esett visszafognia dühét mikor késő délután rohanva ment Perselus lakosztályába.

– _Betelt a pohár meg fogom ölni azt a rohadékot. Nem értem, miért nem bírja ezt befejezni. Nem volt elég a legutóbbi cikk Harryről és rólam?_ – gondolta haragosan Hermione, és kopogás nélkül berontott Piton lakosztályába, de ahogy belépett meg is torpant. A férfi éppen nagyban törtzúzott. Mikor megpillantotta Hermionét leejtette a whiskys poharát is, és leroskadt a kanapéra.

– Ezek szerint te is láttad? – kérdezte Hermione, és ő is leült a férfi mellé.

– Nem csak láttam, el is olvastam… legalábbis azt az átkozott címlapot – dünnyögte Perselus, majd felállt és a bájitalos szekrényhez sétált józanító bájitalért.

– Én csak az első mondatot, de az is elég volt – húzta el a száját Hermione.

– Olvasd fel a cikket, kíváncsi vagyok mit hazudozott ezúttal Vitrol – mondta Piton, és a lány kezébe nyomta az aznapi Esti Prófétát.

Hermione a címlapra pillantott és megrázta a fejét, mikor újra meglátta magáról a fotót a bálról.

– _Honnan a fenéből szerezhette?–_ tűnődött el.A képen Pitonnal táncolt. Még egyszer megrázta a fejét, majd elkezdte hangosan felolvasni a címlapon szereplő ajánlót.

_Roxforti Botrány_

_A tizennégy éves Hermione Granger beteges módon vonzódik a híres férfiakhoz. Először kikosarazta a világhírű, bolgár kviddics játékost, Viktor Krummot, majd elcsábította Harry Pottert, és most ha  igazak a hírek új prédát szemelt ki magának nem más személyében, mint Perselus Piton. A hírhedt bájitalmester nem állt meg, hogy válaszoljon a kérdéseinkre, viszont bennfentes információk szerint, Miss Granger a szokottnál többet van büntetésben az elmúlt időszakban. Szaftos részletekért lapozzon a 15. oldalra._

– Még mindig tizenhét éves vagyok – dünnyögte Hermione, majd hozzátette. – Rita Vitrol megkeresett? – kérdezte ledöbbenve Hermione.

– Dehogy keresett meg, csak szokásosan hazudozik az a hárpia – mondta dühösen Perselus.

– Folytassam? – kérdezte Hermione, a férfi pedig bólintott.

_A Roxfort kitűnő tanulója, Hermione Granger mindössze tizennégy éves, de már több férfivel volt dolga, mint illendő lenne. Hamar kiderült, hogy Viktor Krummal pár éve viszonya volt, de annak hamar vége lett. Aztán a nagyhírű Harry Potterrel folytatott szexuális viszonyt, de a kis túlélőt is meglehetősen hamar lecserélte egy ismeretlen varázslóra. Ennek csakis az lehet a magyarázata, hogy Harry Potter nem elégítette ki kellően Miss Grangert a hálószobában. Valószínűleg ezért vetette magát olyasvalaki karjaiba, aki tapasztaltabb nála és előző szeretőinél. Most tényleg Perselus Piton lenne soron? Egy kedves roxforti diák, aki szeretné ha neve homályba merülne, mesélt nekünk arról, hogy Miss Granger felettébb sok időt tölt az elmúlt időben a pincében. Miért tölt egy griffendéles sok időt mardekáros fenségterületen? Egyértelmű a válasz. Miss Hermione Granger a Mardekár házvezetőjének szeretője. Ez újabb kérdést szül. Perselus Piton vajon pedofil? A következő számban megtudhatják._

_A cikket írta: Rita Vitrol_

Hermione dühösen felpattant a kanapéról, majd a kandalló lángjai közé vetette a szennylapot.

– Ne haragudj, hogy bajba kevertelek. Jobb ha megyek, és többé nem jövök – mondta Hermione, és már sétált volna az ajtóhoz, mikor Piton visszarántotta és megcsókolta.

– Nem akarom, hogy elmenj. Ne menekülj pont akkor, mikor már mindketten szeretnénk – suttogta Perselus miután szétváltak.

– Ne, tényleg jobb, ha most megyek – mondta Hermione könnyes szemekkel és elrohant. Perselus döbbenten állt a szoba közepén és nem tudta, mitévő legyen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tizenegyedik Fejezet**

Hermione mindössze három napig tudta megállni, hogy elkerülje Perselust, de akkor beütött a krach. Nem bírta tovább a férfi közelsége nélkül. Érintése, ritkaságnak számító mosolya és szavai nélkül, így SVK után ott maradt. A fiúk furcsállták a lány viselkedését, főleg Vitrol cikke után, de Hermione arra hivatkozott, hogy nem ért valamit a tananyagból.

– Ráadásul Rita Vitrol mindig hazudik. Tudhatnád Harry… legalább te – mondta Hermione. Végül a fiúk beletörődtek, és sietve elhagyták a tantermet.

Perselus is végigőrlődte az elmúlt napokat, talán még jobban, mint Hermione. Akárhányszor meglátta a lányt a nagyteremben vagy a folyosón eszébe jutott az arca miközben szeretkeztek, a mosolya, a csókjai, az illata. Tudta, hogy nem érdemli meg, és sokak szemében bűn volt amit csináltak, mégis vágyódott utána. Amikor látta, hogy Hermione közös órájuk után leszigetelte a tantermet, egy hatalmas kő esett le a szívéről.

– Nem bírtam ki, hogy ne beszéljek veled – vallotta be Hermione lesütött szemekkel.

– Ha nem maradtál volna, akkor holnap én marasztaltalak volna – mondta Perselus, majd felállt asztalától, és odasétált Hermionéhoz.

Megállt előtte, gyengéden az álla alá nyúlt és megcsókolta. Hermione érezte a férfi csókjában, hogy reménykedik és ez melegséggel töltötte el, annak ellenére, hogy tudta azt, hogy nem csinálhatják ezt.

– Nem tehetjük ezt. Mindenki gyanakszik, még Harry is pedig aztán nála jobban senki nem utálja Rita Vitrolt – mondta Hermione szomorúan.

– Nem érdekel Vitrol cikke – mondta Perselus ezzel ledöbbentve Hermionét.

– De mi lesz, ha kirúgnak? – kérdezte elkerekedett szemekkel a lány.

„Nem érdekel, szeretnék veled lenni, Hermione – mondta alig hallhatóan Perselus.

Hermione megborzongott. Nem csak a vallomás miatt, hanem azért is, mert a férfi ekkor a keresztnevén szólította, amit meglehetősen ritkán tett. Hermione nem bírta tovább, lábujjhegyre állt és megcsókolta Perselust. Szenvedélyesen, tele érzelemmel.  Perselus magához ölelte és elmélyítette a csókot.

– Én is szeretnék veled lenni, Perselus – suttogta Hermione miután szétváltak.

– Mondani szeretnék valamit, ami lehet, hogy korai, de felébredt bennem. Nem hittem, hogy valaha újra szerelmes leszek, de ez olybá tűnik még mindig nem az én döntésem. Szeretném, ha mellettem ébrednél minden reggel és mindig együtt reggeliznénk. A nap minden egyes pillanatában vágyom az illatodra, vagy arra hogy beszeljünk vagy csak hogy rám nézz. Hermione, én rád vágyom, mert szeretlek – mondta Perselus, mire Hermione elsírta magát és beletemette az arcát a férfi nyakába. Piton gyengéden simogatta a hátát.

– Tényleg megéri ez nekünk, hogy kockáztassuk azt, hogy kirúgnak? Engem meg eltanácsolnak?

– Nem érdekel senki véleménye. Csak az számít, hogy folytatni akarom veled amit elkezdtünk – mondta Perselus, és rámosolyogott a lányra, aki időközben a szemébe nézett. Tudta, hogy a tűzzel játszik, de abban is biztos volt, hogy elég erős volt az okklumencia pajzsa, így nem tartott attól, hogy lebukna a Sötét Nagyúr előtt.

– Nehéz lesz titokban tartani. Valaki már ígyis híreket visz Vitrolnak. Mondjuk Harry szerint Vitrol nem bejegyzett animágus, és mindenkinél bujkál, de ez szerintem nem igaz.

– Egyetértek, akkor valószínűleg hitelesebbek lennének a cikkei – bólintott Perselus.

– Mihez kezdenénk, ha lebuknánk? Engem visszaküldenének Londonba, téged meg Azkabanba vagy ki tudja hová – mondta Hermione, és elhúzta a száját.

– Vannak dolgok amikért megéri kockáztatni. Te is ilyen dolog vagy, kicsim – mondta Perselus, és homlokon csókolta a lányt. Nem értette, hogy történt, de nem is érdekelte. A lány elérte a célját, és esze ágában sem volt elengedi őt.

Hermione elmosolyodott, és mélyen szerelme fekete szemeibe nézett.

– Megyek átváltoztatástanra, de este jövök. Igyekszem észrevétlen maradni – mondta Hermione. Perselus még lopott egy csókot, de aztán elengedte a lányt. Következő óráját a hatodikos hollóhátasokkal és hugrabugosokkal sokkal jobbkedvűen tartotta, mint eddig bármikor az elmúlt évtizedben.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Tizenkettedik Fejezet_ **

Öt hónap telt el Vitrol lejárató kampánya óta. Május volt, és Hermione soha életében nem volt még ennyire boldog. Minden tökéletesnek bizonyult, és a párkapcsolatuk Perselusszal is jól működött. Majdnem minden este nála volt. Ott tanult míg a férfi dolgozatokat javított, aztán együtt olvastak, szeretkeztek, sőt Hermione sokszor még ott is aludt, habár a reggeli távozásoknál már körültekintőbb volt.

Félt, hogy teherbe esett a legelső alkalommal, főleg, hogy kimaradt a menzesze, de a hasa nem nőtt, és  aztán egyik este megjött neki. Végül megnyugodott, és a stresszre fogta, hogy ennyi ideig nem jött meg neki.

Ekkor lement vacsora után a pincébe. Sóhajtott mielőtt bekopogott Perselushoz.

– Szabad – szólt ki a férfi, így Hermione belépett.

– Szia, kicsim – mondta egy halvány mosoly kíséretében Perselus.

Az egyik fotelben ült és olvasott mielőtt a lány megérkezett volna. Letette a könyvet, felállt és odalépett Hermionéhoz. Hermione elmosolyodott , s behunyta a szemét ahogy Perselus megcsókolta.

– Hiányoztál – suttogta Hermione a csók után, és megölelte a férfit.  

– Nekem is hiányoztál – mondta Perselus, és magához szorította a lányt.

– Tudod, mondanom kell valamit... – kezdte Hermione, de megállt egy pillanatra.

Elengedte Perselust és megfordult a tengelye körül. Zümmögésre lett figyelmes, és félt hogy darázs vagy méh szabadult be Perselus szobájába.

– Egy méhe… én allergiás vagyok a méhékre – mondta ijedten Hermione, és hátrálni kezdett ahogy a méh közelebb repült hozzá.

– Akarod mondani méh – javította ki Perselus.

– Méhe, és ne vitatkozzunk – mondta Hermione ellentmondást nem tűrően, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott kibújt a cipőjéből.

Megindult a rovar felé, és egy határozott mozdulattal lecsapta. Igen ám, de a méh, amikor az ütés érte, átváltozott emberré. Pontosabban egy fehérbőrű, szőke nővé.

– Ez Rita Vitrol, Harrynek igaza volt… animágus – mondta meghökkenve Hermione, és letérdelt az eszméletlen nő mellé.

– Mit tegyünk vele? – kérdezte zavartan Perselus.

– Nem tudom. Első körben vegyük el a pálcáját, és várjuk meg míg magához tér – mondta Hermione, és megfosztotta az újságírót varázspálcájától, majd a kanapéra lebegtette.

– Mit szerettél volna mondani? – kérdezte halkan Perselus.

– Majd később elmondom, kedvesem, de ezt nem szívesen mondogatnám előtte – mondta Hermione, és iszonyodva Vitrolra mutatott.

– Jogos – bólintott a férfi, és leült az egyik fotelba.

Egy bő húsz perc után Rita Vitrol magához tért, és haragosan nézett Hermionéra.

– Ez mégis mire volt jó, Miss Granger? – kérdezte önérzetesen, és megigazította a szemüvegét.

– Vegyük úgy, hogy kvittek vagyunk a legutóbbi cikkéért – mondta dühösen Hermione.

– Az a cikk nem az én hibám, ha Miss Parkinson nem baglyozik eszembe sem jutott volna ilyesmit írni – mondta negédesen a nő.

– Pansy Parkinson? – döbbent le Perselus, de nem volt ideje folytatni, mert Hermione megszólalt mellette.

– Na persze. Végülis legutóbb bagoly nélkül hozott össze Harryvel, előtte meg Krummal – mondta fejcsóválva Hermione.

– Nem tehetek róla, hogy kiskegyed fehérmájú – mondta Vitrol, és vállat vont.

Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban Hermionénak. Pálcát ragadt, és az újságíró torkának szegezte.

– Kicsim, ne! – próbálta leállítani a lányt Perselus, de Hermione nem hallgatott rá.

– Na ide figyeljen. Úgy látom, nincs tisztában a szavak jelentésével. Nem vagyok fehérmájú. Nem jártam Harryvel és Krummal sem.

– Pitonnal viszont ha jól látom igen. Ezt meg fogom írni az újságban… már látom is lelki szemeim előtt a főcímet. „ _Perselus Piton a Roxfort bájitaltanára diákokat ront meg szabadidejében._ ” – mondta önelégülten Vitrol.

– Csak szeretné… maga felfuvalkodott pletykás szörnyeteg! – kiabálta Hermione, és rászórt egy kötözés átkot a nőre.

– Most mi legyen? – kérdezte a sírás határán Hermione. Perselus nem szólt egy szót sem csak elindult a hálószoba felé. Hermione követte, és kiszórt egy disaudió bűbájt mielőtt bármelyikük megszólalt volna.

– Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy megírja – döntötte el Hermione.

– Azt akarod mondani, hogy szórjak rá egy felejtésátkot? – kérdezte Perselus olvasva szerelme szeméből.

– Igen. Félek, hogy ha a cikkek folytatódnak engem kicsapnak, téged pedig bebörtönöznek vagy Tudodki csinál veled valamit. Nagyon nagy szükségem van rád. – Hermione nyelt egyet, és elsírta magát.

– Mit szerettél volna mondani, amikor lejöttél? – kérdezte érdeklődve Perselus, és megölelte a reszkető lányt. Leült az ágyra Hermionéval együtt, és az ölébe vette. Hermione közelebb bújt, és Perselus nyakába temette arcát. Perselus lassan ringatni kezdte, és nyugtató szavakat suttogott a fülébe.

– Csak azt, hogy nem vagyok terhes – mondta kivártatva, alig hallhatóan Hermione.

– Nem értem, hogy mit mondasz – mondta Perselus, ezért Hermione lassan felnézett rá könnyes szemekkel.

– Nem vagyok terhes – suttogta Hermione megkönnyebbülten.

– Január… az első alkalom… el is felejtettem, hogy akkor én beléd… beléd élveztem. Nem az, hogy baj lett volna, ha igen, de valljuk be jelen körülmények között, jobb, hogy nem – mondta a férfi, és homlokon csókolta Hermionét.  

– Most mi lesz? – kérdezte kisvártatva Hermione, és aggódva ajkába harapott.

– Törlöm Vitrol emlékeit, és ezentúl még óvatosabbak leszünk – mondta Perselus, és homlokon csókolta Hermionét. Hermione behunyta a szemét, és sóhajtott egyet.

Pár percig még a szobában maradtak, hogy Hermione összeszedje magát, majd visszamentek a nappaliba.

– Akarsz még valamit mondani neki? – kérdezte Perselus, és Hermione bólintott.

– Maga métely! – mondta dühösen a lány, és pofonvágta Vitrolt.

– Szép volt, kicsim – mondta elismerően Perselus, majd hozzátette. – Menj vissza a hálóba, majd én elintézem– mondta a férfi, Hermione pedig bólintott.

Amint becsukódott mögötte az ajtó Perselus visszadugta Vitrol pálcáját szoknyája övébe, és kiszabadította a nőt a kötelek szorításából.

– Ezt meg mire véljem? – kérdezte felháborodva a nő, de nem volt ideje folytatni, mert Perselus nonverbálisan ráküldte a felejtésátkot. Vitrol zavarodottan megrázta a fejét, és értetlenül nézett Pitonra.

– Mit keresek itt? – kérdezte meghökkenten Vitrol.

– Azért jött, hogy egy cikket csináljon velem a legújabb bájitalkutatásaimról – hazudta önelégülten Piton.

– Tényleg? Én erre miért nem emlékszem? – kérdezte elgondolkodva Vitrol.

– Pedig majdnem két héten át bombázott a leveleivel – lódította Piton.

– Nem alszom mostanság eleget… ez lehet a baj. Visszajövök jövő héten – döntötte el a nő, és megrázta a fejét mielőtt távozott volna.

– Nem sürgős – mondta hűvösen Piton, és legyintett egyet.

– Rendben van, akkor majd írok egy levelet. Viszlát – mondta a nő, és zavartan kiment a lakosztályból.

– Nem érdekel, kösz, hogy elmegy – mondta Piton, és becsapta az ajtót Vitrol mögött. Visszament a hálóba, és leült Hermione mellé az ágyon.

– Vége, a nő azt se tudja, hogy miért volt itt – mondta mosolyogva Perselus.

– Mit mondtál neki? – kérdezte Hermione, és közelebb kúszott a férfihez.

– Azt, hogy a kutatásaimról akart egy cikket írni – mondta vigyorogva Perselus.

– Szép volt – bólintott elismerően Hermione. Perselus a lány füléhez hajolt, és halkan belesuttogott.

– Inkább az a pofon volt szép… teljesen felizgatott – búgta Perselus, és Hermionét kirázta a hideg.

– Tégy magadévá – kuncogta és megcsókolta a férfit.

Hamarosan elérte, hogy eldőljenek az ágyon. Perselus ezen csak elmosolyodott, és úgy csókolta tovább. Hermione volt felül, Perselus alul.

– Szeretlek – suttogta a lány miközben eltüntette ruháikat.

– Én is téged – mondta Perselus miközben gyengéden izgatni kezdte Hermione nőiességét. Hermione hangosan felnyögött, és érezte, hogy többet akar. Szó nélkül megragadta szerelme merevségét, odaillesztette és lassan ráereszkedett.

– Hm… így még nem próbáltunk… ez nagyon tetszik – sóhajtotta Perselus amint teljes hossza a lányban volt.

– Nekem is tetszik – értett egyet Hermione, és elkezdett mozogni, ezzel elérve, hogy Perselus felnyögjön.

– Folytasd – bíztatta, és behunyta a szemét.

Hermione túl lassan mozgott, és Perselus ez hamarosan megelégelte.  A popsija alányúlt, és elkezdett határozottakat lökni a lányon. Hermione hangosan nyögdécselt ahogy átjárta testét a kéj. Perselus egyre gyorsabb tempót diktált ahogy ő is közeledett orgazmusához. Hermione hátrahajtotta a fejét, és egyik szabad kezével izgatni kezdte a csiklóját.

– Oh te jó ég… oh te jó ég… ez… iszonyúan… jó… Perselus… mindjárt… mindjárt elélvezek – kiabálta Hermione.

– Még bírd ki… egy percig… én is mindjárt… elmegyek – nyögte Perselus.

Nem kellett sok idő, és együtt értek fel a csúcsra. Mindketten ziháltak, és nem bírtak megszólalni. Pár perc múlva összebújva eldőltek az ágyon, és váltottak egy puha csókot.

– Minden rendben lesz – döntötte el Hermione. Nem értette, honnan jött ez az önbizalom, de volt egy olyan botor megérzése, hogy minden jól fog alakulni.

– Nagyon remélem, igazad lesz, kicsim – mondta Perselus, és újra megcsókolta.

– Bízom benne – mondta mosolyogva Hermione, és magukra húzta a takarót.

– Elfelejtettem vacsorázni – jutott Perselus eszébe.

– Akkor ideje lenne, nem gondolod? – kuncogta Hermione.

– Előbb még szeretgetni akarlak – suttogta Perselus, és magához ölelte Hermionét.

– Az nekem csak jó – mondta jólesően Hermione, és beletemetkezett Perselus ölelésébe.

Nem sok kellett neki, és elnyomta az álom, Perselus viszont nem tudott elaludni.

A sötét dolgokon kezdett gondolkodni amiket érzett, hogy közelednek.

– _Először az életembe sétált ez a tökéletes és gyönyörű lány. Azt sem tudom, mivel érdemeltem ki. A baj viszont az, hogy hamarosan Draconak be kell teljesítenie a feladatát, de pontosan tudom, hogy képtelen lesz rá. Dumbledore pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy néhány nap múlva magához hívat, és ő is megesket, hogy megöljem, ha Draco elbukna. Két esküt pedig még annyira sem szeghetek meg, mint egyet. Hermione mit fog gondolni? Nem akarok titkolózni, de egyelőre nem mondom még el neki a félelmeimet. Nem akarom, hogy ő is ezen rágódjon. Épp elég szörnyű lesz, ha bekövetkezik. Ráadásul félek a reakciójától. Na jó lehet inkább aludnom kéne, és nem filozofálni –_ gondolta Perselus, és sóhajtott egyet.

Gyengéden homlokon csókolta Hermionét, és átölelte mielőtt becsukta a szemét.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Az első rész utolsó fejezete.  
> Változások: A trió még Bill és Fleur esküvője előtt elmegy.

**Tizenharmadik Fejezet**

Amikor Dumbledore üzent Perselusnak néhány nap múlva, kora este, hogy látogassa meg, a férfi szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Hermionét mielőtt elment volna. A lány nem értette, hogy a férfi miért csókolta úgy, mintha búcsúzkodott volna, de Piton pontosan tudta, hogy miért csinálta. Tudta, hogy mit fog mondani Dumbledore, és azt is, hogy nagy valószínűséggel nem lesz esélye megmagyaráznia Hermionénak, a lány pedig elhagyja.

– Perselus, először is tudok arról, hogy te és Miss Granger együtt vagytok. – Itt Piton kikerekedett szemekkel nézett az idősebb varázslóra, miközben helyet foglalt az egyik székben, szemben Dumbledore íróasztalával.

– Igen, ez igaz – mondta halkan.

– Azt nem kérhetem, hogy elhagyd, de azt igen, hogy ne áruld el neki, amire most kérni foglak. – Dumbledore felsóhajtott. – Ami sajnos egy és ugyanaz, legalábbis míg élek nem beszélhetsz neki.

– De nem fogja megérteni, örökre megutál – próbált ellenkezni Piton, de Dumbledore beléfojtotta a szót.

– Ha meghaltam, beszélhetsz ha lesz rá lehetőséged. Te is tudod, hogy a halálom fel fogja gyorsítani az eseményeket. A háború nem sokára eljön – mondta Dumbledore.

– Tudom, hogy nem sokára itt lesz – mondta Perselus kelletlenül.

– Miss Grangernek és a barátainak más feladata lesz, míg neked át kell venned a helyem. Te is tudod, hogy azért akarja, hogy meghaljak, hogy átvehesse az uralmat Roxfort felett. Neked meg kell védened a diákokat attól, amire készül – mondta Dumbledore.

– Mit akarsz Hermionéval? – kérdezte Piton, és nem is törődött azzal, amit utána mondott neki a férfi.

– Azt nem árulhatom el, Perselus. Még a te okklumencia pajzsod sem száz százalékos, és erről semmiképp nem tudhat Tom – mondta a férfi, majd előre dőlt és Piton szemébe nézett. – Meg kell ölnöd, Perselus. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy neked kell megtenned. Draco Malfoy még csak gyerek, egy fiú, nem akarom, hogy ettől feketébb legyen a szíve, hogy teljesen elveszítse a lelkét – magyarázta Dumbledore, mire Piton felpattant.

– Na és az én lelkem, Dumbledore? Az enyém? – kérdezte keservesen.

– Sajnálom, Perselus – mondta halkan Dumbledore.

Piton nem válaszolt, csak magába roskadva visszaült a székre. Hermionéra gondolt, arra, hogy milyen hamar, milyen mélységesen beleszeretett a griffendéles lányba, és arra, hogy egyetlen tettel örökre el fogja veszíteni. Viszont tudta, hogy kötötte az esküje, amit Lily és James halála után kötött Dumbledore-ral, és az, amelyiket a nyáron Narcissa Malfoyjal.

– Perselus, ne hagyj figyelmen kívül! – szólt hozzá pár perc múlva Dumbledore.

– Megteszem – mordult fel, ezzel leplezve a tőrt, amit ez az egy szó a szívébe szúrt.

***

Aznap éjjel az összes szeretetét beletette az szeretkezésbe Hermionéval. Lassan mozgott benne, és forrón csókolta. Félt, hogy örökre elveszíti. Végül miután a karjaiba vette kielégült szerelmét, a nyakába temette az arcát és némán sírt. Nem akarta, hogy a lány lássa, de nem bírta bent tartani a könnyeit. Annyi év után először megengedte magának, hogy kiengedje a fájdalmát.

Hermione már mélyen aludt amikor kibújt az ágyból. A sötét jegye égett, jelezve, hogy a halálfalók bejutottak a kastélyba. Draco sikerrel járt. Felöltözött, még utoljára homlokon csókolta Hermionét, majd elindult, hogy megkeresse a halálfalókat.

***

Hermione nem sokkal később felébredt, és riadtan tapasztalta, hogy Perselus otthagyta. Furcsán érezte magát, ezért felkelt, és úgy döntött, hogy megkeresi.

Útközben belerohant Ronba, aki elmagyarázta neki, hogy látta, hogy Malfoy beengedett a kastélyba egy csomó halálfalót, ezért követni akarja. Hermione sóhajtott, de végül beleegyezett. Bízott benne, hogy megtalálja Perselust is.

Egészen a csillagvizsgáló-toronyig mentek, és elbújtak a lépcső alatt, ahol már Harry is bujkált. Hermione megpillantotta, hogy a halálfalókkal szemben Dumbledore állt. Csak néhányukat vette ki, de látta, hogy ott volt Bellatrix, Greyback és persze Draco. Ezek szerint Harrynek igaza volt, és a mardekáros már viselte a sötét jegyet.

Alig pár perc múlva megjelent Perselus, és az ajkára nyomta az egyik ujját, amikor Hermione suttogni akart neki.

A lány reménykedett benne, hogy a férfi megakadályozza, hogy Dumbledore-nak bántódása essen.

Piton fellépett a toronyba, és a halálfalók üdvözölték. Draco ránézett, és idegesen nyelt egyet. Bellatrix sürgette, hogy tegye meg, ezért lefegyverezte az idős mágust, de a gyilkos átok helyett csak sírni kezdett, ezért Perselus közbelépett.

Hermione összerogyott amikor Perselus kimondta a gyilkos átkot, és ha Ron nem kapja el, lebuktak volna, hogy ott voltak.

Csalódott és összetört a szíve. Perselus átverte, nem Dumbledore-nak kémkedett, hanem a Sötét Nagyúrnak.

A halálfalók hamarosan sietve lementek a toronyból. A három jó barát pedig követte őket.

***

Piton már kint volt a birtokon amikor Hermione letámadta.

– Hazug szemét! – üvöltötte.

– Ezt nem értheted – próbálta magyarázni a férfi, de Harry pálcát fogott rá.

– Maga aljas... – A keze remegett, de közben üvöltve szórta az átkokat.

– Hogy mered rám szórni a saját átkomat? – üvöltött vissza Piton, amikor Harry rá akart szórni egy „Sectumsemprát”.  – Igen, én vagyok a Félvér Herceg! – mondta, majd Hermionéhoz fordult, de a lány lassan hátrálni kezdett. Mind a három jó barát döbbenten nyugtázta az információt.

– Ne merj rám nézni! – mondta hüppögve, majd miután Ron elrángatta Harryt, berohantak a tiltott rengetegbe, mielőtt Perselus bármi mást tudott volna nekik mondani.

A könnyei lassan folytak le az arcán, de össze kellett szednie magát, mivel hamarosan találkoznia kellett Voldemorttal.

Hermione is könnyezett, és alig bírt koncentrálni a hoppanálásra, amikor a két fiú belékarolt.

Hamarabb elkezdődött az, amit Dumbledore várt tőlük. Hermione és Ron csak morzsákat tudtak a dologról, így remélték, hogy Harry majd beavatja őket.

Amikor landoltak a Grimmauld téren, Hermione leroskadt a földre, és keservesen sírni kezdett. A fiúk azt hitték, hogy Dumbledore-t siratja, így nem kérdeztek rá, pedig Hermione nem azért sírt. Majd belehalt abba, hogy Perselus elárulta. Hazudott neki, és csak kihasználta, pedig ő mindennél jobban szerette, és megbízott benne...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad.  
> Ha tetszett, kérlek írj kommentet.  
> A történet folytatódik a második résszel, melynek címe „Az üveg balerina.”


End file.
